


Все мечтают о счастливом финале

by KirillFrost



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirillFrost/pseuds/KirillFrost
Summary: Мы ещё увидимся с тобой... но не сейчас.Пост!EndgameВдохновился серией артов:https://pin.it/uo64bbgzsifw6rhttps://pin.it/2u2by7gh6yiymxhttps://pin.it/5g6dyyj7uloo5rhttps://pin.it/z7zqkzi7aqcgbvhttps://pin.it/xyaewdrfhxhzgb





	Все мечтают о счастливом финале

      Это совсем не больно, как могло показаться со стороны. Его переполняет колоссальная сила, она проникает под кожу, вливается в кровь, наполняет собой каждый атом в теле. Страшная, чудовищная, древняя, как и сама Вселенная. Но она ласкова и нежна с ним. Она разумна и великодушно позволяет слабому человеку осуществить то, о чём он постоянно думает на протяжении последних лет. Он даже чувствует или слышит, что она сожалеет и скорбит о неминуемых последствиях для смертного.  
  
      Тони не страшно, нет, совсем не страшно. Он знает и понимает, что не переживёт щелчок, который должен положить конец войне и наконец принести покой его душе. Тони Старк всегда был эгоистом, ну во всяком случае так считали те, кто его совсем не знал. Да, Тони эгоистично хочет мира, и если мир наступит после того, как его не станет, что ж ему по карману, и он готов заплатить. Он делает то, что должен. Герои ведь поступают именно так. Но нет, он не герой, не абсолют, не бог и не титан. Он всего лишь Железный Человек.  
  
      Смерть — штука неоднозначная, но она всегда не вовремя. Справедливо ли она выбирает кого и когда забрать? Нет. Но дама она древняя и мудрая, поэтому ей всё-таки виднее, когда именно назначить свидание одному из самый достойнейших людей Земли, её лучшему Защитнику. И Тони не противится. Его так сильно приложило высвободившейся космической энергией камней, что ему сложно сконцентрироваться и прийти в себя. Он до сих пор ощущает потоки силы, которые уничтожают его слабое тело, забирают крохи оставшейся жизни. В последние минуты своей жизни он успевает убедиться, что Танос больше не является угрозой, его большая семья снова вместе, они победили. Мысли мелькают в голове с чудовищной скоростью. Воспоминания о прошлом, моменты радости, печали и обиды, но всё это уже не важно. Он хочет пошутить, как-то успокоить Питера и Пеппер, но говорить получается из ряда вон плохо, совсем не получается.  
  
— Тони, мы всё преодолеем. Отдохни пока, — его Спасительница плачет, и он мысленно себя ругает, что вновь огорчил её и заставил волноваться, оставил Морган без отца.  
  
      Он соглашается, не спорит, Тони действительно устал. А как много он ещё не успел, но ему уже пора. Перед глазами всё плывёт и мутнеет. Что это? О, кажется, это слёзы, которые застывают непролитыми в открытых мёртвых глазах.  
  
В каждой истории конец неминуемо наступит, он неотвратим.

***

  
  
      Ему чудится шум прибоя, лёгкий ласковый морской ветерок и, боги, он чувствует тёплый песок под своей рукой. Какое странное посмертие, материальное и слишком реалистичное. Тони щурится и пытается открыть глаза. Невероятно! Его ослепляет солнце. Настоящее, оно греет и светит ярко. Опираясь на локти, он приподнимается и видит море, которое отливает лазурными бликами. Как-то это всё странно.  
  
      Тони помнит всё, что было. Путешествия во времени, камни Бесконечности, Таноса и их последний бой. Помнит чародея, который трясущейся рукой намекнул на исход сражения. Помнит неудержимую силу и её голоса, их одобрение, ослепительную вспышку, а потом пустота. Много вопросов вертится на кончике языка, но спросить-то не у кого, он здесь один. И одежда на нём другая, чистая, светлая, а вот обуви нет. Правая рука цела, без ожогов, как и правая сторона лица. Чудеса, одним словом.  
  
      Поднимается он легко, никакой слабости или боли. Подойдя к кромке воды, Тони в реальности ощущает мягкие волны прибоя, касающиеся его ног. Берег кажется бесконечным, как и водная гладь, горизонта не видно. В отдалении виднеется что-то, возможно, небольшая фигура, и что-то словно медью сияет в золотых лучах.  
  
      Тони идёт на этот блеск, и каждый шаг даётся всё труднее. Он узнает этот хрупкий силуэт. Глаза не верят, но нерациональная радость переполняет, и не важно, что это всего лишь мираж.  
  
— Здесь чудесные закаты, — говорит та, которой здесь быть не должно, как впрочем и его самого.  
  
— Наташа?  
  
— Посиди со мной, Тони.  
  
      И он садится рядом с ней на песок. Наташа смотрит в даль, щурится, греется в лучах и улыбается. Она так спокойна, выглядит умиротворённо.  
  
— Мы победили, Нат, — говорит ей Тони, потому что не знает, что ещё сказать.  
  
— Знаю, ты молодец. Спасибо, — она поворачивает голову в его сторону и смотрит с такой благодарностью и теплотой, ни единого намёка на невозмутимую Чёрную Вдову.  
  
— Без тебя бы ничего не получилось.  
  
— Значит, я прожила жизнь не зря, — Наташа кладёт голову на плечо Тони, и он приобнимает её и чувствует материальное тело, не призрак, не мираж.  
  
— Мы же умерли? Да? — всё-таки решает уточнить, ну так, на всякий случай.  
  
— Конец — только часть пути. Кажется, твои слова.  
  
      Не так себе Тони это представлял, вообще не представлял, если быть честным. Но не всё так плохо, это даже интересно, хотя и смахивает на сопливую мелодраму.  
  
      Солнце клонится к закату, добавляя больше насыщенных багровых красок. Спокойно и тихо, лишь волны шуршат о песок. Они сидят всё также обнявшись, созерцая красоту, наслаждаясь покоем. Отчего-то нет тревог и забот, лишь спокойствие.  
  
— О чём думаешь? — спрашивает Тони.  
  
— О доме. А ты?  
  
— Чизбургеры.  
  
— Что? — Наташа смеётся и шутливо треплет его по волосам. — О, забудь, что я спросила…  
  
— Нет, я серьёзно. Как думаешь, в этом дивном месте есть Бургер Кинг?  
  
— Тони…  
  
— И я жажду подробностей про Будапешт!


End file.
